helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hello! Project Girls Division 2016 Summer Tour ~Colorful Party!~
Hello! Project Girls Division 2016 Summer Tour ~Colorful Party!~ (ハロー!プロジェクトガールズディビジョン2016年夏ツアー〜Colorful Party！〜) is 's 2016 Summer Tour. The tour began on July 2, 2016 and will end on September 3, 2016. Setlist Setlist A= *Opening Act: **Make It PLATINUM!!! - PLATINUM♦COIN **Gensoukyoku WONDERLAND - Sakura Station **The Cheering Party! - YU+YU **Oh Yeah! Love and Peace! - Pure☆Candy #Go Girl Go! #SUNSHINE COUNTY #Sekai wa Summer Party #MC1 #ZERO TO HERO - Ka-wa-ii! #MAGICA - Pure Jinsei #FLOWER FIELDS - Chisana Hana #Samba! Tropical Ongaku! - Tropical Ongaku #CHEERS! - Happy Hearts #MC2 Nao Rika, Ichiro Nori, Fukunaka Eri, Kawaichi Madoka, Ono Mizuki (Audition Announcement) #Passion ni Naritai - LADY SIREN #Korekara no Someday - Toki♥Doki #Feel - Inoue Momi (Tsunoda Rise, Nanase Kumiko, Matsuoka Nagisa, Ryuguzaki Ayana back-up dancers) #Medley #*Private Wars - ICHIGO 3 #*Otome no Nikki - Takoyaki•Girls #*TROUBLE BUSTERS! - Kagayaku☼Sunshine #*Otome no Junon - JUNON 9 #*Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai? - KiSeKi #*Hajimete no Parade! - Palettes! #IDOL? YES PLEASE! - Girls Division Kenshuusei #MC3 - Juliet's graduation announcement #Ai no Hibana - Nakayaki Ruu, Takeda Yukari, Fujioka Alice, Kin Momoko, Takashi Rina, Saito Mio, Kojima Hanayo, Ishimoto Fuki #Zettai Bomber! - Nao Rika, Hishikawa Iris, Iina Shige, Arita Chiharu, Yamaguchi Yui, Mahiro Honoka #Tada no Yume, Yume, Yume - Aoki Mutsumi, Bando Kaede, Hayashi Miyu, Hirose Maria #8-Bit ~FULL FORCE~ - Nagasaki Ayaka, Honda Ruru, Morozumi Himeka, Sakata Mizuho, Umeda Rion, Maeda Anju #MC4 YU+YU major debut announcement! #Beach Ongaku! #Denwa Kudasai! #FAST LANE #Viva La Party!~ Members Featured *'Ka-wa-ii!' **2nd Gen: Nao Rika **3rd Gen: Tatsuki Maya **4th Gen: Nakayaki Ruu, Aoki Mutsumi, Saito Arisa **5th Gen: Juliet, Nakanishi Miyako, Niigata Keri, Komura Hanako **6th Gen: Takeda Yukari, Sugimoto Nanami, Yamoto Kanna **7th Gen (Debut): Shibuya Nana, Okumura Hisae, Miyano Tomiko, Nagasaki Ayaka *'Pure Jinsei' **1st Gen: Ichiro Nori, Horiuchi Sango **2nd Gen: Fujikawa Alice, Hishikawa Iris, Konoe Kaede *'Chisana Hana' **Fukunaka Eri **Arakawa Kame **Bando Kaede **Kin Momoko *'Tropical Ongaku' **Kawaichi Madoka **Etsuko Mika **Iina Shige **Goto Naomi *'Happy Hearts' **1st Gen: Ono Mizuki, Hirohata Ayano, Ako Kyoka, Ishikawa Megumi, Miyaki Ayu, Suzuki Yuka **2nd Gen: Miyamoto Kotori, Arita Chiharu, Tashima Ami *'LADY SIREN' **1st Gen: Inoue Ayame (until 07/16), Abukara Azumi (until 07/16), Omori Nana, Nakamoto Yuka, Hayashi Miyu **2nd Gen: Hisae Kanna (until 07/16), Iori Natsuki, Enoki Suzuka, Akiyoshi Mana (until 07/16), Honda Ruru **3rd Gen (From 07/17): Ichikawa Aimi, Shizaki Eri *'Toki♥Doki' **Takashi Rina **Saito Mio **Hagiwara Kaori **Amaterasu Meiko **Yamaguchi Yui **Obata Naho **Takai Fuuko **Ito Miyuki **Morozumi Himeka *'ICHIGO 3' **Fujioka Ran **Ueno Riko **Yamada Ayu *'Takoyaki•Girls' **Gushiken Riley **Mashita Haruna **Sasaki Ayaka **Mahiro Honoka **Hirose Maria *'Kagayaku☼Sunshine' **Takahashi Aiko **Kojima Hanayo **Yabuki Aira **Oda Ayame **Hatayama Mikie **Sakata Mizuho *'JUNON 9' **Inamura Ayuka **Araki Sayumi **Goto Yukiho **Ukiyo Eiko **Izumi Utako **Shihori Ayaka **Fuchi Konoe **Hirase Rena **Yamada Maiha *'KiSeKi' **Aikawa Sachiko **Komatsu Hideyo **Shimono Ayaka **Hideyoshi Mina **Ishimoto Fuki **Washio Kisora **Umeda Rion **Sasada Fumiko *'Palettes!' **Takahashi Hanamaru **Ishikawa Yuka **Kanazawa Miya **Otani Dia **Sato Itsuki **Maruyama Umi **Kajiyama Aina **Nitta You **Maeda Anju *'Inoue Momi' *'Girls Division Kenshuusei' **4th Gen: Tokugawa Nanami, Tsunoda Rise, Gakusha Sakura, Iwasaki Hinata **5th Gen: Tachibana Koemi, Nanase Kumiko, Matsuoka Nagisa, Ryuguzaki Ayana, Goto Natsuko, Wakai Yumemo **6th Gen: Ichijo Akane, Fukuoka Mayumi, Atsushi Tomoe **7th Gen: Nakano Tsubasa, Hasekura Kasane, Ayanokouji Himeno, Shiraki Nagi, Aoyama Honoka, Nishimura Fumie, Shirase Koyuki, Hirose Mizuho, Ogawa Mayoko, Sano Fuuko Opening Acts Setlist A= *'PLATINUM♦COIN' **Inoue Nozomi **Ouchi Hoshiko **Fukuda Konoe **Yamakawa Tamaki **Saito Ryouko **Takahashi Cara *'Sakura Station' **Kouno Sumerei **Shidehara Yui **Fuchi Karin **Nomiya Vivian **Isayama Mion **Tanaka Hinako **Inaba Rika *'Pure☆Candy' **Sasaki Rina **Yazawa Toshiko **Wakai Anri **Hoshizora Chiyuri **Nanase Kou **Koyanagi Marika Trivia *This is the first concert not to feature the following members: Taguchi Ayano, Kobayashi Erika, Higo Rino, Tanabe Hana, Shirogane Ayaka, and Abe Chiyuki. It is also the first concert since Winter 2015 not to feature the group, Spica. *This is the first Girls Division Concert to feature the groups Pure Jinsei, Chisana Hana, Tropical Ongaku, KiSeKi, and Palettes!. *Due to the mass of groups, there were three setlist created. Each setlist has a focus on a different set of groups **From July 2nd to July 16th, Setlist A will be performed. This selist has a focus on the senior groups. **From July 23rd to August 6th, Setlist B will be performed. This setlist has a focus on the junior groups. **From August 13th to August 20th, and September 3rd, Setlist C will be performed. This setlist contains a mix of new songs and fan favorite songs. *The Hello! Project Girls Division Fresh Face Audition 2016 was announced on the first day of the concert. Category:2016 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Girls Division Category:Ka-wa-ii! Concerts Category:Pure Jinsei Concerts Category:Chisana Hana Concerts Category:Tropical Ongaku Concert Category:Happy Heart Concerts Category:LADY SIREN Concerts Category:Toki♥Doki Concerts Category:ICHIGO 3 Concerts Category:Takoyaki•Girls Concerts Category:Kagayaku☼Sunshine Concerts Category:JUNON 9 Concerts Category:KiSeKi Concert Category:Palettes! Concert Category:Inoue Momi Concerts Category:Ka-wa-ii! Category:Pure Jinsei Category:Chisana Hana Category:Tropical Ongaku Category:Happy Hearts Category:LADY SIREN Category:Toki♥Doki Category:Takoyaki•Girls Category:Kagayaku☼Sunshine Category:ICHIGO 3 Category:JUNON 9 Category:KiSeKi Category:Palettes! Category:PLATINUM♦COIN Category:Sakura Station Category:Pure☆Candy Category:PLATINUM♦COIN Featured in Category:Sakura Station Featured In Category:Pure☆Candy Featured In Category:Hello! Project Girls Division Concert Category:2016 Concert Tours